Hermetically-sealed motor compressors having vertically oriented crankshafts are well known in the art and commonly used as refrigerant compressors in refrigerator/freezers and air conditioners. In such compressors it is common to lubricate the bearing areas and cool the motor from a reservoir of oil in the bottom of the casing. The oil is elevated through a tube having a generally hollow, conical end portion extending into the oil and attached to the crankshaft, which, through rotation, centrifugally forces the oil upwardly through the tube and also through openings in the crankshaft to be ultimately expelled at predetermined areas to lubricate the bearings and cool the compressor assembly. Heretofore, it was common to merely attach a formed metal tube to the lower end of the cast crankshaft as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,285,504 and 3,410,478. However, this requires both the fabrication of the tube, (e.g. metal forming or deep drawing operation) and assembly of the tube to the shaft which requires extra manual handling of the respective parts. In the highly competitive environment of appliances with the relatively high sales volume, it is apparent that any reduction in parts and assembly labor has substantial financial reward and is therefore greatly desired.